Ghost Huht ill try songfic
by GhostHuntfan33
Summary: Going back to when John Brown was but eight years old back home in Australia , his fathers Church where He grew up but lived in a little house across a weat fild and find out how I think John is a priest.


**Going back to when John Brown was but eight years old back home in Australia , his fathers Church where He grew up and lived in a little house right by it.**

* * *

John walked down the big, long, hollow , stone grey halls of the church , his very ill father had requested to talk to him in his room, John had darker blonde hair, combed all to the right with a small section to the left , he wore a little weight cloak over a black shirt (like the ones naru wears) witch was bottomed by his chin worth a pin with a gold pin on with black pants and black , shiny shoes. He clutched a little bible to his chest wondering what his father wanted , John at thsis tage never knew what illness his father had , but it made him skinny and bold he knew that. He walked up to the door were a nurse had jutted walked out and looked at him sadly then quickly walked away , disappearing into the shadows of the rest of the hall way m he walked in the room , it was a very dark brown colour with some oxygen tanks and a hart rate Machine and some clear lighted filled in a plastic bag hung from what looked like a coat hanger , John stared at his father who was ally awake , he skin was a icey pale colour he sat up and patted his hand on the rim of the bed , John sat down at somewhere close to the end of the green bed. He looked at his father who looked worried "John, do you know why your here?" he asked in a quakey tone "no father" he replied shaking his head a little. Johns father looked nervous e cleared his thought and coughed loudly "well, I'm about to die and I want to give you this place" John raised an eyebrow "hummm, I'm not making my self clear am I , well , you know I'm a priest , who is a man of God , please tell me you know who God Is, you do right?" John nodded "well this is a Church right and I want to give it too you" John was shocked , he was too tonge to own such a massive church , the school and the orphenige that were run there, '_why me?_' he asked him self "sure , I promise not to let you down ," he said he was cutt off by his father "and I wont you to have my Job too as long as you" Johns father stopped all of a sudden

_*beep, beep ..,beep ... Beeep...beeeep...beeeeeeeeeeeeep*_

"father, are you ok?" he asked his dad. No reply "father, are you tiered?" still no answer , John shook his dads leg, but he got nothing , he looked at the hart monitor 'what doe stat long beep mean?' he asked him self , John realised that his dad wasn't breathing "father?" he asked "father! Wake up , please ! What do you mean about the church , and your Job? if I what?" he started to tear up he jumped off the bed crying , shaking his dad vilantly "wake up!" he shouted , he let go and backed away slowly '_well , I guess theres no choice I promised him so that's what I'll do, wait! But what if I'm not ready I don't know how to run a school or an orphanage !_' he thought while leaving , crying as hard as he could "good bye father" he whispered placing the bible by the door step .

he ran down the hall and into the court yard were there was no one , he walked through what seemed like another hallway but only one grey wall, the other aide was thik round gery pillar's that was pretty long , longer than the hallway he was in before , he cried walking through slowly thinking deeply abou what he promised , had he made a mistake?

_**I am not a child now , I can take care of my self , I mustn't let them down now , I mustn't let them see me cry I'm fine I'm fine**_

John sat down on stone bench looking at a neck less his father given him as a baby , it was silver , with a blue gem in the centre , it reflected brightly from the sun , like his blue eyes threw his tears.

_**I'm to Tired too listen ,I'm too young too understand All these adult stories, is there such is as faith , and trust , forgiveness I try , but it's so hard to believe ,I try , but its to hard to see what you see I'll try, I'll try , I'll try **_

John mother looked through a window in the house , facing the yard and the pillar's 'guess its too much too take in' she thought 'should I see too him?' she asked her self then she herd a little boy , about two years younger than John, crying she looked around to find Johns younger brother , Matthew 'oh , well I can't now' she said to her self walking over to Matt picking him up.  
John sat there holding back anymore tears too come ,

_**My whole world is changing , I don't know we're too turn , I can't leave him waiting but I can't stay and watch my fathers hopes burn. , mmm watch them burn ,**_  
_**Cause, try , but it's so hard to believe ,I try , but its to hard to see what you see I' try, I'll try , I'll try and try to under stand the distance in between**_

John stood up wiping his teares he felt angry for some reason witch was good , when he felt this way he knew he was determined so he lightly stomped To his house but stopped half way through the field that separated the buildings ,

_**The love I feel ,**_  
_**the things I fear ,**_  
_**And every signal dreeeeeeaaam**_

It had been about two years John was 10 he was in the field, he lent on a tree and looked up the the sky ,

_**I can finally see , now I have to believe , all those previous story's how the world is made of faith, and trush , and forgiveness Soo I'll try cause I finally believe , I'll tryyyyy l cause now I cane see what you see I'll try , I'll try I will try I'll try**_

_**Too fly ...**_

John. Went to the church and studied , then at 18 he became ordained/ legalised priest , then close to December he was granted the power to marry people perform exersisiems on people ,and conduct Sunday mass in other country's , soo it all worked out well for him in the end


End file.
